1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a device for hydraulic positioning of structural component parts, in particular rollers of strand guide segments of a continuous casting installation having hydraulic cylinders, each of which is divided into a cylinder space and an annular cylinder space by a piston having a piston rod, the cylinder spaces being connectable to a pressure source by control members.
2. Prior Art
The invention is based on a device such as that known from EP 1 105 235 B1.
In continuous casting installations, the casting process starts in a mold. The superficially solidified strand exits from this mold and is subsequently guided through strand guide segments to a horizontally arranged straightening driver. The strand is guided through guide rollers which are positioned against the strand by hydraulic cylinders.